


小恶魔

by LuzardT



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzardT/pseuds/LuzardT





	小恶魔

「今晚我不在家吃饭哦，胜宇哥能不能自己买了饭回家吃呢？」

手机屏幕在办公室孤零零的亮着，这是韩胜宇关掉办公室灯光后看到的唯一一条消息。今天小朋友不回家吃饭了。

明明是他们在一起一周年的日子，小朋友可真健忘呀。

嘴角不自觉地耷拉下去，突然有些不想回家了。原本轻快的步伐都变得有些沉重。他们一直是黏黏糊糊甜甜蜜蜜的情侣，所以一天对方不在家都会像忘记上发条的娃娃或者没了电的机器人一样停止运作。像行尸走肉一样没灵魂地走在路上感觉阵阵孤独感袭来。

东杓，一周年纪念日，不在我身边好寂寞啊。明明以前对这些记得特别清楚的。

大狗狗在家门口撅撅嘴，没有思想地抚摸着门把手迟迟不想扭动。没有小朋友的家才不是家，没有小朋友的抱抱一点都不开心。不跟小朋友黏黏糊糊的一天一点都不完整。想来想去还是在家门口停下了动作，打开手机给小朋友发讯息。

「东杓能不能不在外面吃饭，快点回来吧TT TT」

「果然胜宇哥还是怕孤独的大朋友呀，有没有好好买饭呢？」

「啊……忘啦。」

「好好等着我哦～」

太好了，不用这么快直面孤独和小朋友不在的空荡荡的家。他哼着小曲在楼下的便利店买了一份以前东杓最爱吃的鸡排便当，又慢吞吞地回到了家中。这次他打开了家门，的确感受到了这个家跟以往不同的空旷。

唉，饭待会儿再吃吧。他这么想着把便当随手一放在身旁的餐桌上，径直走向卧室。禁闭的门后透出意外的莓果香味，东杓走之前点上他一直珍藏着的那块香薰了吗？

一打开门不出意外地被浓厚的莓果香气抱了个满怀，昏暗的灯光照耀在床上的可人儿身上显得有些魅惑又禁欲。本该是一副美好的景色，男孩身下抖动着的道具却破坏了这万千风情。

男孩折过腰咬着快要滴出血的红唇泪眼朦胧的瞧着韩胜宇，身上穿着的是带着小恶魔翅膀的紧缚衣。几根黑色的带子在自家宝贝身上勾勒出他优美的线条，蕾丝更是让韩胜宇的情欲被带出开始微微爆发。宝贝一只手的黑色手套微微摩挲着自己的下身，另一只手没有戴手套，把手指放在了自己刚好没有被衣服带过的乳尖轻轻揉捏着。

好一个大惊喜，韩胜宇愉悦地舔舔唇，听到眼前的宝贝一边轻喘着一边说。

“嗯唔……胜宇哥…我们在一起一年啦。”

“今天来玩点特殊的吧～？”

说罢他便一蹭一蹭扭捏着上前爬到床边向韩胜宇索吻。韩胜宇一把勾住小恶魔纤细的腰恶趣味地咬上他红嘟嘟的软唇强烈又霸道地将手伸入孙东杓的头发中更加深入这个富有强烈占有欲的吻。

孙东杓浅浅低吟着被韩胜宇提起来激吻，口腔被肆意侵占让他有些缓不过来开始渐渐喘气。身下的跳/蛋还在嗡嗡震动着让他收不住流下的淫水和润滑液流下大腿。

这是一个带着恶魔尾巴的跳蛋，随着跳蛋的震动小恶魔的尾巴会啪嗒啪嗒的摆动显得可爱又邪魅，正好符合今天孙东杓穿着的小恶魔套装。结束这个吻两人都微微喘着粗气。

“宝贝什么时候买这么好看的衣服老公都不知道？”

“呜呼呼，现在胜宇哥不就知道啦。”

今天的小宝贝主动又危险险些让韩胜宇就失了理智直接扑过去占有他，他任随孙东杓摆布地被拉到床上坐在床头看着眼前的小男友缓缓拉开早就绷得紧的裤链让韩胜宇有着傲人尺寸的性器从西装裤中得到释放。

他乖巧地用软糯的小脸贴上性器，红扑扑的小脸秀色可餐让人看了忍不住想亲一亲，他却俯下身来开始像舔棒棒糖一样舔吻着韩胜宇的性器让韩胜宇爽到沉吟出声。深喉的感觉即使让孙东杓有些反胃他也卖力地讨好韩胜宇，湿漉漉的眼神往上看来。

“唔...胜宇哥...爽不爽？”

他粉红的小舌在龟头处不太有技巧地打着圈让韩胜宇刺激地抖了抖，他弯下腰在给自己做着口交的小朋友发旋处留下一个轻吻以示鼓励。

他在和孙东杓进行情事时从来不要求他这样讨好自己，他从不委屈孙东杓做他不乐意的事情。而且自己只要跟自家小男友抱抱摸摸就很满足了，所以普通的做爱过程就足以满足两人的需求。

但是，现在这样纪念两人一周年纪念日的小朋友可真是让人把持不住。

小恶魔卖力地吞吐着韩胜宇的性器，见韩胜宇没有要射的意思他抚上韩胜宇精致的腹肌直起身在韩胜宇耳边低声用着气音耳语——

“今天东杓准备了好多...胜宇哥想做什么就去做吧～♪”

说罢他便转过身去拉开床头柜，韩胜宇从他跪趴的姿势能够清晰地看到小恶魔的粉穴用力地夹紧带着恶魔尾巴的跳蛋，后穴一缩一缩让他的欲望又被激起几分。小朋友的乳尖也像熟透的红樱在绳索一样穿插的布料间可爱地凸起让人等待着品尝。

“胜宇哥。”

“嗯？”

回过神来看到小朋友向他展示着柜子里摆满的情趣用品，有适合调情的也有用来实战使用的。他将小朋友拉过来抱在怀中，小朋友滑嫩的肌肤让人忍不住想犯罪，因此他从床头柜拿出了一个深红色的颈环，上面还垂下一个爱心的吊饰让他看起来像一只专门妩媚人心的小恶魔。

颈环戴在东杓的脖颈上正好合适，深红色衬出了孙东杓皮肤的白皙，也让他看起来恰到好处的媚人。恶魔尾巴甩动着拍打着韩胜宇的大腿，好似在催促他快些进入下一步。

“你是谁的宝贝？”亲一口小朋友红红的脸颊温柔似水的眼神紧紧盯着小朋友的眼眸揉揉他的头。

“是胜宇哥的宝贝。”软软的奶音黏糊糊地回答，又对着韩胜宇的嘴唇献上他的吻，两人又黏黏腻腻地进行深吻，津液混合着滴在白色的床单上，孙东杓的猫咪唇被亲的有些红肿，让他看起来更加魅惑了。

“给宝贝夹上这个。”

一个附带着草莓图案的铃铛的乳夹被韩胜宇从床头柜拿了出来让孙东杓此时又紧张地红了脸，比起仿真性具，或许韩胜宇会更喜欢这些可爱的又让孙东杓看起来更引人犯罪的小东西。

对于这些两人都是第一次尝试，但两人又相同的急切。乳尖还未被品尝就被夹上了草莓乳夹让孙东杓吃痛的闷哼出声，但是很快一波一波快感漫布全身。孙东杓此时坐在韩胜宇腿上，早已挺立地性器轻轻摩擦着韩胜宇的大腿让韩胜宇钳制住他的腰身不让他继续抚慰自己。

后穴早就被跳蛋调教地宛若一颗糜烂的水蜜桃渐渐往外噗噗吐着蜜汁打湿了韩胜宇的西装裤。孙东杓用小嘴咬着韩胜宇黑衬衫上的扣子，用舌头笨拙地打着转试图解开韩胜宇的扣子却失败了。只好用着颤抖的双手继续笨笨地解扣子。

终于将他的上衣脱下孙东杓便快速地紧紧贴着韩胜宇精干的身躯索取着彼此的体温，肌肤的接触让两人身体都有些燥热，韩胜宇一把扯出孙东杓后穴埋着的跳蛋就伸入三根手指搅动着。

被跳蛋蹂躏过的后穴迅速吸入三根手指要死要活地紧紧咬住韩胜宇的后穴不愿松开让孙东杓的脸爆红，只得娇羞地闷在韩胜宇的怀中不敢抬起头面对他。好听的低沉嗓音却字字传入他的耳中。

“东杓吃的这么紧，是不是很想被老公操？”

招牌的史努比微笑此时却带着一丝邪魅和霸道，男孩子嘟起嘴就是讨亲，因此孙东杓天生的嘟嘟嘴怎么亲也亲不够，韩胜宇爱他爱到想把他揉进骨髓，此时只想抛去温柔狠狠占有正在勾引自己的宝宝。

“啊嗯…～胜宇哥不要说这么害羞的话…嗯！？！”

性器的笔直插入让孙东杓刺激地缩紧了下身挺起腰抬起头失声尖叫出声，甜腻的呻吟合着此时一股一股飘来的莓果香薰气息让他成为人间最美味的草莓小恶魔。乳夹上的小铃铛随着他的动作而发出悦耳的响声刺激着两人的耳膜。

骑乘式让韩胜宇本就粗长的性器更加深入孙东杓搅紧的软穴，让孙东杓有些支撑不住地整个人瘫软在韩胜宇怀中，小蛮腰被大手揉捏着让他敏感地嗯嗯直叫。

“嗯嗯——胜宇哥…不要摸了，唔哈..要射啦～”

“射出来也没事的，宝宝。”

伴随着身下小朋友沙哑的尖叫声，一股浓浓的白精喷洒在韩胜宇的腹肌上也让本就色气的韩胜宇显得更加色气。小朋友软乎乎地趴在韩胜宇怀中抬起头，

“胜宇哥今天..比平时还要性感。”

“因为宝贝说要玩点不一样的不是吗？”

不等孙东杓回答，韩胜宇下身的动作就让孙东杓的话语支离破碎，只能凑出几声断断续续的呻吟和小猫叫。

挺动着性器感受着孙东杓后穴极乐地服务，湿软的小穴吸合着韩胜宇的性器，明明褶皱都被巨大的性器抚平却还是在吸吮着想要接收韩胜宇所有的爱。

“啊啊呜...怎么样的胜宇哥..东杓都好喜欢..”

娇吟伴随着小朋友黏糊糊的告白和又要索求的吻一齐袭向韩胜宇让韩胜宇的心都被撩拨地紊乱只得更加用力的挺动着下身让小朋友的娇吟更加清晰响亮让他在耳边一边呜咽着一边向韩胜宇求饶。

“老公..不行了呜呜..啊！！”

一个大挺身快把孙东杓的敏感点戳穿了让孙东杓直接大叫出声，豆大的眼泪被刺激得直流，韩胜宇温柔地舔去小恶魔的眼泪把不断挣扎着的乳夹从小朋友可爱的红樱上拿下，随后附身开始吸吮啃咬上身的红樱。

“嗯唔...嗯啊～胜宇哥..胜宇哥...另外一边也要～”一句一句甜甜呼唤把韩胜宇可爱到脑子里天旋地转，小朋友急于渴求另一边的快感，下身细细研磨着韩胜宇的性器让韩胜宇被软嫩的穴肉夹地快要爽昏过去。

勾过孙东杓的颈环强势地吻上眼前的可人儿，小朋友已经被刺激地缓不过来只得胡乱伸着舌头应对着韩胜宇如潮水一般袭来的一个又一个吻，身体被韩胜宇不断地抽插打击的在韩胜宇身上起起伏伏。蕾丝边被带动着飘飘乎乎摩擦着两人的皮肤和心灵，绑带紧缚着孙东杓的臀瓣让他的小屁股更加挺翘。

臀瓣被韩胜宇一只大手揉搓让孙东杓敏感地失声在韩胜宇怀中哑哑地低叫着像无助的小奶猫，两人的接合处被韩胜宇的手指一同带过让孙东杓抖了抖身子抱住韩胜宇的腰，两人的上身好似被胶水粘合在一起从未分开过，肌肤最直接的接触更能让两个人的心灵得到融合。

越来越快速的抽插如同巨浪一般拍打着孙东杓，敏感地背部被不断地抚摸伴着韩胜宇在他耳边的舔咬让孙东杓像一摊春水再一次泄在韩胜宇怀中。

几个更深的挺入让韩胜宇也发泄在了孙东杓软烂的泥穴中，他轻轻拍着孙东杓急喘着上下起伏的背部在孙东杓鼻尖留下一个安抚的吻。

“我爱你...胜宇哥...”

“我也爱东杓。”

“唔...都一年了我才发现胜宇哥还能这么性感，我果然还是更喜欢现在变得更加性感的胜宇哥吧～”

“那我们就再来一遍。”

欺身压下被折磨的浑身吻痕的小恶魔，吻在他被情欲铺满的眼旁，今夜还长。

END.


End file.
